


Off Kilter

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mafia AU, Mob AU, Oral Sex, Organized Crime AU, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt Murdock is sent to infiltrate Elektra Natchios’s crime ring, after he successfully takes down Wilson Fisk. All is going according to plan, until he falls for her. Sending everything ascu.Mob au





	Off Kilter

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

Elektra stands in the middle of the floor. Surrounded by a pile of bodies. “Is this all of them?” She turns to Nobu, her keen eyes assessing the victims.

“Yes. These are the ones that turned against you.”

“Make sure everyone knows what happens to turncloaks.” She steps over a body with her heeled foot, and leaves the room.

“Ms. Natchios.” Her late father’s right hand man, Stick, steps forward. “I’d like you to meet Matt Murdock.” He gestures to the blind man to his right. “He worked for the Kingpin, until his arrest.”

The smell of dead bodies reeks and it takes all Matt’s effort not to pull a face. Instead, he wears a polite smile and puts his hand out in front of him for Elektra to shake.

“He paid well. It’s a pity to be out of the job.”

“Then I’m right to assume you’re looking for work here?” Her eyes drink him in. Taking in every crease and crevice. He’s handsome, well built, and she has a feeling he’d be good in bed too.

She bites her bottom lip, as she imagines of him taking her over her desk.

“Of course, I only work for the best.” He puts on his most handsome smile as he listens to Elektra’s heart, not for a second missing how it sped up as he imagines she checked him out. 

“You flatter me.” Elektra places a hand on his shoulder. “Stick here will show you the ropes, then we can begin what I’m sure, will be a fruitful relationship.”

“Stick will tell you where to find me after you’re done.” She winks as she steps back, and walks down the hall. Out of sight.

Stick escorts Matt away after what was a quick and easy infiltration. He hadn’t been worried in the first place but to know no one questioned his intentions was a well needed comfort.

A few days after meeting Matt, she calls him to her office situated at the top of a glossy high rise. She needs to make sure everything will still run smoothly with him on board, and she wants to see him again.

He’s very pretty after all.

After placing a gentle knock on her door, Matt enters her office, cane in hand. He’s dressed handsomely in one of his best suits, purposefully chosen and hugging all the right places.

“Ms. Natchios,” he smiles and walks towards her desk, stopping when his cane bumps up against one of the chairs opposite it.

“Matthew, have a seat.” Elektra shuffles some papers, and puts them away. “I wanted to have us discuss everything in person. I know Stick showed you the ropes, but I wanted to check in on you personally.”

She takes a sip from her glass, and leisurely drinks him in. “My previous lawyer no longer works for me.” _He betrayed me and I killed him_. “And I want to formally invite you to take his place.”

“I’d be honoured.” Matt says after sitting down, making himself comfortable with his legs spread slightly and hands laid in his lap. 

Elektra pushes several papers towards him. “This is everything you need to know.” The braille papers aren’t incriminating. Simply what she expects from her lawyer.

“There’s something else. I’m hosting a gala this Friday, and I’d like you to be my date.”

Matt runs his fingers over the braille quickly, pulling away once he realises there’s no mention of any illegal activity, or rather anything he could use in court. However, at the mention of the gala, he perks up.

“That’s very kind of you,” it’s also an opportunity to get close, see what information he can ease out of her without suspicion, “I’d be glad to join you.”

A smile lights up her face. “Great! I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” Her words hold a hidden meaning, which by the look on his face, he hears.

Friday rolls around quickly, excitement bubbles inside of Matt which he mistakes for apprehension of the night ahead. Dressed nicely, he gets into the car called for him by Elektra; he doesn’t question how she found out where he lives, it seems like the sort of thing a woman like her could learn easily.

When Matt arrives, he lights up the room. Various women eye him as he makes his way towards Elektra, and they link their arms. “You look well.”

“I’m sure you do too,” he smiles and barely ghosts his fingers down Elektra’s arm before holding onto the crook of her elbow. He can feel everyone’s eyes on them, the fluttering of heartbeats now a performance in their chests doesn’t fall on deaf ears. 

She ushers over a waiter, and he passes them two glasses of champagne. “Would you like something else?” She asks as she gives Matt a champagne flute.

“I think I have everything I need right here,” it’s easier than he’d expected to flirt with Elektra, to try and wiggle his way into her good books. He had been nervous upon being told his latest undercover mission but so far, it hadn’t been anything less than pleasant to be by Elektra’s side.

She hums in mild amusement, then downs her drink as the the band starts to play a slow song. “Would you like to dance?” She sets down her flute with a mischievous smile.

Matt follows suit, finishing his glass before sliding it down beside Elektra’s. 

“You’ll have to lead me.”

She hooks her arm around his waist, and guides him to the dance floor. Their hands intertwine, and they begin to twirl.

“You’ll have to confirm it for me,” Matt begins, his mouth close to Elektra’s ear and his breath warm against her skin, “but I think people are staring.”

“Smart man.” She murmurs. A shiver running beneath her skin. “And they have good reason. We make a pretty picture.”

Matt breathes out a laugh and brushes his nose against her hair, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Despite it being a job on his part, he has to admit that he is enjoying himself.

He pulls Elektra a little closer, testing his luck with a woman he knows to be notoriously dangerous. His hand travels to the small of her back, just resting above the curve of her ass.

She grins wickedly as his hand moves lower, and shifts her own hand down farther in response. “You like to push boundaries don’t you?”

“I do, but then again, you seem like the kind of woman who also enjoys breaking the rules.” He presses a smile against her cheek, “sounds almost like a perfect match.”

“I think you’re right.” Elektra leans closer. Letting her lips brush the shell of his ear. “What do you say to us sneaking away, and spending some time together?” She lifts her eyebrows suggestively. Knowing he’s caught her meaning. 

Matt hesitates for a moment. He understands clear as day what Elektra’s asking of him but it feels like he might be crossing a line, especially with his not so clear reality of the situation. Still, maybe seducing her will bring about better results, it’s for the common good after all.

“Whatever you say, boss.”

She grins as the song ends, and she hooks a hand around his wrist. Tugging him after her as they slip out of the room, and to an empty boardroom.

Once inside, Matt scoops Elektra up into his arms with ease. Her legs wrap around his waist as he walks them to the large table sitting in the middle of the room. After placing her down on it, his hand begins to creep up her thigh, his mouth dangerously close to hers but not kissing her as of yet.

She breaks the gap. Pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her hands thread through his hair, and she nips his lip.

Elektra moans as his fingers ghost over her panties, and her legs hook around his waist.

Matt thinks about breaking the kiss to ask if her panties are expensive, but then he remembers he doesn’t care and rips them nonetheless. He stuffs the fabric into his suit jacket pocket before slotting his hand back between her legs.

His fingers tentatively run across her pussy, brushing his thumb barely across her clit and smiling into the kiss at the jerk he gets from her body in response. 

She pulls him closer. Needing every inch of him. Desiring to possess his very essence.

Her eyelashes flutter as he teases her. Running his hand across her clit and pussy. She grinds against him. Trying to gain more friction.

Matt toys with her for a little while longer before dropping to his knees. He pulls Elektra to the edge of the table and hooks her legs over his shoulders.

He knows deep down that he shouldn’t be doing this, that this was in more ways than one inappropriate and could invalidate anything he found out in the future. Yet, his mouth waters at the smell of her and there’s nothing that can stop him from leaning in and landed one long, slow lick up her pussy.

Elektra whines and lays back on the desk. Sending her breasts facing upwards as she arches her back.

She pushes his face closer as he licks her from top to bottom. Moaning as his mouth moves across her.

Matt reaches up and slides Elektra’s hands back through his hair, encouraging her to pull and guide him to where she wants. His hardening cock strains against the stiff material of his pants and he groans around her clit, cupping himself to gain some kind of relief.

She moans and mewls as he licks her to perfection. Knowing exactly where he should put his tongue.

She cries his name as he inches her closer and closer to orgasm.

Sensing how close she is to coming, Matt begrudgingly lets go of one of her thighs and instead slips two fingers into her pussy, curling them slightly as he thrusts in and out. His lips wrap around her clit and he moans softly, the sound vibrating against her.

Her legs go tight around his head as she comes. “ _Oh! Fuck! Mathew!_ ”

Her nails dig into his scalp, and she falls back onto the table. Gasping for breath. 

Elektra pulls his head up and into a kiss, before reaching and cupping his bugle. “Do you want to me to help you with that?” She asks coquettishly.

Matt hums softly against her lips, the taste of her pussy still strong on his tongue. He reluctantly pulls away from her mouth to kiss down to her neck, licking and sucking a mark there he knows everyone will be able to see.

“How kind of you to offer,” he mumbles against her skin with a smile.

She slips off the table, and falls on her knees before him. Her nimble fingers unzipping his fly, and bringing out his cock.

She grins wickedly as she takes it in her mouth, and begins to suck.

His hands lace through Elektra’s hair, cradling the back of her head as he marvels at the feeling of her mouth on his cock. He knows that this is more than inappropriate but the excuse of keeping his cover is enough to shush the feelings at least for the moment. 

Her eyes flutter as she moves her tongue and mouth around him. Enjoying the sounds of his groans of pleasure. Her hands coming up, and grasping his ass. Her nails digging into the meat of it.

Part of Matt wishes they were somewhere more private, somewhere he didn’t have to keep an ear out for any personnel lurking around. He wants Elektra all to himself, to pay her his complete attention like a woman like her deserves. He still manages to have a good time though, coming after a good few minutes of fucking her mouth. 

Elektra swallows with a lick of her lips and a smile. She stands up and hooks her arms around his neck. “How about once we’re done here, you come home with me?”

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss, forgetting for a moment that this wasn’t real and that Elektra was dangerous. 

“I’d love that,” he purrs, the thrill of his orgasm still setting his nerves alight. “We should get back out there though, people might be talking,” he presses another quick kiss against her lips.

She drags him back to the gala, barely able to keep their arms off each other. She smirks as several women’s faces fall when they see the state their in, and that it means they have no chance with Matt.

“You really are a scene stealer.” Elektra presses a kiss below his earlobe. “Taking all the attention from me. The most important person in the room.” She teases.

Matt wonders when the last time someone made him feel this special was, like he was the only person in the room that matters. The blush that rises up on his cheeks is real, as is the smile that follows.

“You flatter me,” he says, repeating exactly what Elektra had said to him the first time they met.

“You deserve flattering.” She nips his earlobe with her teeth, before guiding him back to the bar.

* * *

 He spends the night that evening. And then the next evening, and the next. Often it feels like he lives with her, and she isn’t complaining. She loves having Matt at her side. Her smart lawyer.

As time goes on, Matt starts to forget why he’d been sent to Elektra in the first place. It truly feels like things are completely normal, like they’re meant to be. He loves the time they spend together, being littered in praise and gifts and affection, it’s all overwhelmingly soft in a way he hadn’t expected.

He starts to ponder on if it’s worth it, keeping his secret from her. He hasn’t felt this alive in a long time, maybe ever and the thought of having to one day let this life all go scares the hell out of him.

This night is like any other. She sits in Matt’s lap while he works. Trying to see if she can distract him, and make the paperwork be forgotten.

As she mouths her way down his throat, there’s a knock on the door. One of her men sticks his head in, and a sheepish look comes over his face, when he catches where she is and what she’s doing.

“Miss, we have a problem.”

Matt hadn’t even heard the footsteps approaching their room, he was too busy resisting the urge to lift Elektra up and fuck her over his desk. He tilts his head back just a little when he hears the voice before sighing. He presses a quick kiss to Elektra’s cheek before unwrapping his arms from around her.

They hold hands as they leave the office, and head for a storage room. She opens the heavy door, and walks in to see a bloody Stick tied to a chair.

She twirls towards Nobu. Infuriated and indignant. “What is going on? Unite him!”

“Miss, he’s the mole for the FBI. He’s a traitor.” Her stomach drops, and her heart catches in her throat.

While he can still hear Stick’s heartbeat, it’s slow and weak. They’ve already had fun in torturing him, and now they want Elektra to finish him off.

“He’s not the mole.” Matt speaks up, a slight shake to his voice, “untie him, like she said.” He’ll confess if he has to, he can’t let someone else die because of him.

She turns to face Matt. Hearing the certainty, but also the fear in his voice. “If he isn’t the mole, then who is?”

He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, he tries to come up with anything to say, any excuse that would save the situation but there’s nothing. He doesn’t care about what they’ll do to him, that will be deserving but hurting Elektra pains him to his core.

“It wasn’t meant to be like this,” he eventually says, his voice quiet like a child, “I didn’t—  I was doing as I was told and it got out of hand.”

Her eyes widen as his words skin in, and she takes a step back from him. Disgust and betrayal fermenting in her stomach. “Everyone out!” She screams. “Out! Take Stick and go!”

Her hand shoots out and grabs Matt’s arm. “But you stay.” Her nails dig into his flesh.

Matt swallows but does as she says, he stays completely still until everyone has left. The silence is suffocating, he wants to explain everything and beg for her forgiveness but it’s futile.

“ _Explain_.” She orders. Her nails digging more and more into his skin. Cutting him and bringing forth a trickle of blood.

“And it better be good if you want to live.” She spews out hateful things without thinking. Her abandonment isssues making the betrayal more painful then it would’ve been with someone else.

Matt flinches at the pain of her nails digging into his skin but he doesn’t pull away, he doesn’t want to fight her.

“What is there to say? I came here to take you down, to find something incriminating enough to send you and all your followers to prison where you belong. I’ve lied to your face every day, I’ve manipulated you and I’ve been sharing your secrets behind your back. That’s the truth, and I’m sorry.”

Elektra removes her hand from around his arm, and places it over her mouth. Blood smearing on her face as she stifles a sob.

She crumples to the ground. Curling in a ball. Feeling like a naive little fool. “I was so blind. So blind.” She whispers to herself. Letting her other arm wrap around her middle.

Matt knows he shouldn’t care, he’s dealing with a murderer of many and she deserves whatever the law decides for her. Yet, his stomach drops and his heart aches in a way he has never experienced before. He might be the only person who has seen the softer side to her, the woman capable of such love and tenderness and _heartbreak_. 

Hesitantly, Matt kneels down beside her. He wants to reach out and hold her but knows that he’d only get pushed away.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I should have told you, I shouldn’t have let things get this far.”

“I love you. I love you, and you’ve hurt me so badly.” She shakes her head weakly. “Of course the only person I’ve ever loved would betray me.”

Tears run down her cheeks as she looks at him. “That’s why I’m going to let you live.”

“I love you too, that wasn’t a lie. I’m not supposed to but I do. Please, Elektra, I’d do anything to change what I’ve done.” He doesn’t even feel relief in her letting him live, it doesn’t feel deserving when he’s shattered her to pieces. 

She lets out another quiet sob, and looks down at the ground. Unable to look at him any longer. “If I took you back, you’d have to work for me. Be my mole instead of theirs.” She wipes away more fresh tears.

“That’s the only way everyone else would accept you being allowed to live. If I simply let you go, they’d see me as weak. I can’t be weak with anyone but you.”

Matt hesitates. He knows the right thing to do, he should get up and leave while he still can. He doesn’t though, he stays knelt beside Elektra willingly. If it leads to his damnation then that’s his own choice, he’ll deal with the consequences.

“I just want you.” He reaches out and softly takes her hand in his, being careful not to force anything onto her she isn’t ready for.

“And that’s what I want too.” She leans forward and gently kisses him, before pulling away. “If I let you stay. If I let you be with me, you have to at the very least stop being a mole. I’ll tell the others you’ve switched sides, but you can’t work against me. Not anymore.”

“Whatever you want, I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he brings her hand up to cup his face, nuzzling his cheek against her palm.

“I love you.” Elektra whispers again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he presses a kiss to her palm before leaning in and kissing her for real. 

“We’re going to make this work. I’ll kill anyone who tries to takes you from me.” She vows once the deep kiss is broken.

He feels terrible for even putting Elektra in this position in the first place, she shouldn’t have to kill for him but he will live with the guilt for her sake.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m alive when I’m with you. I’m _yours_.”


End file.
